remembering loaw okar kahuakhaun
by NihgtflightVersel
Summary: part 4 in part 5 trilogy i have in writing renember it well youlllike it see yes? mmm? i have it at vk too


it bounded. bonding hither and dither across the vast apparently desolate forestscape, ever watchful of the need for stealth and silence this creature thrummed the ground. thanks to recent events and its sharp mind. and oh, she knew _mutch. _and all of it twisted and evil. the figure knew she was being hunted by its fellow creatures all over the land , the trees currently whizzing by hid the fugue from detection . at least it hoped so. its very life counted upon it. the figure was always on the run it seemed. fleeing flying or somewhere in between these days and twilights. rest meant painful termination or something worse. but coistantly moving to avoid the masses of the night fury dragons undoubtedly alert to capture it was the figures best option now that it thought about it, one of many sutch calculating thoughts going as fast through its mind as its paws thudded the ground. far better to be exhausted by the end of the suns decent, collapsing into tired slumber, then to be captured and fortel who knows what warped fate. it was brutal. but necessary.

at least she wasnt a mindless babbling uncontrolled wreck like that other night fury was. or was she? the figure had stuck around long enough to see it all. or all that mattered before barely fleeing with her life, fellow night furys enem some she knew personally, after her with extra determined talons to reel her in by the tail if possible to convert her to thier mad way of things. but that male fury knew. hed started all of it. the attack, the harassment. all the horror and power seemed to emanate from that larger them normal muscle rippling dragon. his attitude had beyond borded arrogance. so mutch more then that: possessed. a symbol of murder. lager then the rest of the night furys he directed and headed. thier leader! "kahuakhaun" the figure utters its feared name, no more like a title of some sort. no dragon of this species had a name as otherworldly as him. it sounded like poison on the tongue. a withering plague tainting all it became utted by like a runaway germ.

thanks to different calls around the place whence the figure fled she knew a bit of what went on. that create wasnt just brutal but a vile snake. "like a treacherous alystical tyrant that kahuakhaun is." but its mind wasnt on te now, rather what happens leading up to then. "that leader of his dragons shall be death with but how? there isnt more then one ogf me. the way his talons moved; incredible! i haven't seen Arial combat sience that of his challenger. i wonder what became of her now. could she ave escaped like m? or dud she fall to kahuakhaun?" bemused the figure between explosive breaths. her mind rather clearly recalled all the terror and biting and destruction. the nest whence the fugue came from completely in ruin. there probably wasnt a doubt who survived there with thier fates already sealed.

"night furys dont act this vicious. well im going to find some answers. kahuakhauns behind it all im sure of it." and from then on all it cold feel inside of it was lonely pain: heart wrenching lonely afraid inner emotional concentration. it didnt go away the mire tome distanced itself from the nest and that calamity. all coursing like the blood flowing within her veins as strong as it too, aiding the continual fleeing of the figure. she was a night fury one of the most elegant types put there among other dragon species. recently through this particular one had discovered something interesting: while normally furys lived in nests, but not a great deal many. they were followers of the biggest fury, and these 'others' hunted her down. "there was certainly a time"mused the fury miserably "when i djdnt hve to run and hide from the likes of sutch winged terrors of the night sutch as his." by **his** the figure referred to the lead attacking dragon on her nest that day: the day that shattered what she used to know as life and changed everything.

that leaders followers were the the winged devastators of the almost as stealthy as the running figure was, they might be anywhere. otherwise known as the follows of the god protector. "im not afraid of any but i must keep forcing on now. ill stop you after i assess how many of you re left." the fugured seen it all happen, kahuakhaun couldn't be reasoned with, evidence clear as night in his orbs. the lead dragon might be the power his followers could see, but it came the god prirectior who is the real threat. the fact the night sky consisting of millions of stars was an entity staggered the beings mind. how could that possibly be? ir was not really a physical being, but its effects lf dazzling night fury minds became ever obvious in the sad state kahuakhauns furys were reduced to; if one looked long enough at its brilliance. this figure knw the hazardous temptations and so wouldnt befall a fate like that on its own. this being, a night fury with the most starkly albino scales ever to befit a beast sighed and thought of the first case...(she had nothing really better to do while running)...the tale of silverwingthefury!

* * *

once upon a time not so very long ago there was a tiny speck flying across the skies, by itself. this male lizard with wings was furious to say the least. he was a big very strongly built night fury. built like a thundering tank. but appearances were indeed deceptive of silverwing. "my mind is unfathomably resilient. just try and stop me, plagues with wings" snarled the dragon in is throat. hed just left behind all that hed wanted, all that he sought. everyone or anything hed called friends. hed just left all that behind like discarded shedding scales. he had no need of foli minded lizards anymore. of what use were the, if they scorned silverwingthefury in most of what he did? the expression on silverwings muzzle was one of suppressed range and contempt. "imbeciles" he growled for non but the dark cool midnight cool air to hear. beneath the surface there lurked a wound in his pride: oh yes silverwing had an ego, but in his opinion that was far healthier wile hunting prey then none wasnt it?

saddened by events in his nest by events and how it seemed every time he made a sutible move at once gial, trhey stopped him and treated him like an outcast. well one that thatd all change: maybe not now but someday. "im better stranger alone or my name is not silverwing!"just like then like the muzzle-strong dragon he was heed been too proud to show his hurt. he wast that type of fury yo dio that anyway. let them try! silverwing clenched is jaws as he aimlessly flew far away from that failure of a nest: including all who inhabited it, it had noting left for him.

"what im is bitter that no one else has thought about how i feel about this. id dare any brother or sister in that clump of stone to say theyd asked me, that **my** way wouldve so mush better. that ruling female, poor old fool couldnt find her left talon from her right eye. its no wonder no fury challenged her all this time, therefore her position shouldve been _mine. _thier content to let frail dragons order them about and squallier in thier easy pickings. it isnt about doing it the child's way its about doing it the correct way. i hope she feels happy ruling a bunch of useless mindless dragons, because it will not last mutch longer." a claw ground itself together by silverwingthefurys will. "i promise you." in the meantime the should-be tespected dragon wanted a place to soothe his temper. hed called the last words he wished to say over his shoulder and was gone, leaving undoubtedly some very confused night fuys in hos wake but he didnt care.

there! a cliff face jutting above the calm twilight air higher up, that otta do just about right. a deeper more rational side of the dragon felt this wast right. leave all his brother and sister dragons for the sake of...what. a land full of natural preditors to his kind? a place with plenty of caught food not available on a whim? didnt he like what he used to be and the life hed had if teased by others he mightve not liked? it didnt seem fair to throw all that away. bracing his hind legs silverwing landed on the cliff. glaring around at the empty space about him as if the stone/trees around her were at fault, then concentrated on breathing. silverwings eyes fell on the sky overhead and consequently the shining full moon looming overhead. "hmm how beautiful it looks. i cannot look away" he thought. "she thought she could beat me, the fool. her life was so very easily extinguished by my claws, if i hadnt desired to flee."

hed been better then claw combat then her. _her!_ the thought of what shed chose to say to him git silverwing bitter all overt again and further agitatedd his brains lust to have her position. it wasn't so much **her** as it was what the ruler stood for': "all things weak. i must have her position: id tun it far tactful anyway." and now her he sat, defeated and self driven away from the nest. all for the better thiugh. theyd clearly branded him a traitor an an outcast. silverwing wild strike back somehow. "lose? silverwing does not lose, especially to that useless scheming scrap of scales"shell egret she said those words to her king." he vowed. the words felt strangely fitting coming from him.

"she and they did this every one. drive me to how bitter i am now. ill show them all that casting me out was a grave error. thiel pay. oh how they will, they wnt see it coming but ill be there. i was never a stranger among you in fact im far smarter then the lot of yu combined. and here it couldve been seen to stamp me down with polite paws?" as he gazed frustersatedly at the moon he thought how sweet it be to anger the nest, see how well they fared when and if he didnt return, let them seethe on the news. maybe theyd end up missing him more then originally they planned on at thier side. the brutish male fury attempted to glance away (convincing hid vent) but found the stars enthralled his eyes dazzlingly. he couldnt look away. then he humped as a voice spoke aloud from nowhere. "yesss how doesssss it feel to be alone? you sssurvibe on onesss on? it isssnt so bad." nodding along with the untraceable serpents hiss, silverwingthefury found himself agreeing. and the dragon rarely did that with any nest fury.

"easy for someone i cannot see to say. i...do not understand. that fury chose her path: ive made mine. there is no forgiveness or redemption for those fools. thier ignorance and willingness to live in low bliss is thier own fault, not mine. ive tried rising them up but they dont get it" silverwing spoke with annoyance. thinking about it a bit more: "they dont want to." the hissing began again. "perhapssssss i in my power can fix that with ailsssss you. i you do a plan for me in return: how doesss it feel to be rejected? alone even? havssss ruined a pride, our pride?" it prodded insistently like a silken laden snakes full of addiction to those that heard is voice. silverwings orbs were calmer now, trimed still on the moon, felt something building within his insides...and he oddly didn't want ot to cease. lifting a thick grey and black banded paw in front of his eyes he saw it was begining to alter and change patterns on his scales. he jerked in surprise and attempted to yank his head away but count stop staring. now the fury may be something of an arrogant powerhouse and a light scmeier, but this unnerved silverwing. his scales shouldnt be able to shift on him.

"what is this?" he cried. "i can cure your heartache. ssssee" the hissing continued. still the dragon hesitated then gave in. silverwing was already an immensely powerful night fury, with this mysterious voices engines added to his own hed achieve gatherer lengths then hed tried to do alone. sutch as promptly lose to the female ruler. a paw rapidly grew inside the larger dragon, and something more: a type of sweet lusterous energy, welling uip into his throat from hos heart to sizzle delightfully on the back of hi retracted teeth. made him want to...commit something darker...yo rend someones wings or a few souks actually. "oh how evil lustful divine" shuddered silverwingthefury now enjoying what was feeling low into him. his glazed mind dubt know what was occurring but happen it did. the more this energy swirled inside him the less the dragon cared about his recent rebuked tased past. he was forming new plans. new plans to straighten out things his own way.

the pain suddenly increased almost beyond what silverwing could control and his scram of pain surely could be heard by those of his own kind miles away. his body marking changed on him. "of courssse you ssshal have to be...outfitted fir your eventual desstiny ahead" hissed the voice this time from inside the furys mind directly. his vermilion positively boiled at the blood-lust inside him. no longer was he the hot-muzzled prideful beast. now he was so much more then the unsuspecting night fury. he was a monster now. "at last you have shown me the way! my mission is clear! at last you have shown me the truth and opened my blind eyes! at last im made anew! at last i sjhall have the revenge i have haled dear to my heart! how sweet it feels! I AM LOAW...OKAR..KAH..KAH...KAHUAKHAUN!" he found he could lower his snout from tipping into the sky: all was perfectly set out for him now.

"before i was something of a mess and misguided. my destiny lays not seething over the fact i left the place where i abandoned, tuned my spine ridged back, rather take contrl of it. thier inhabitants and thier ruler, by **force.** hahaa no one ill stop me. i will not hesitate in killing if thy do. tonight i am made a new dragon. lets just see what my old friends are really made of; hahaahaaaaaaaaa" rumbled the dark figure contentedly. his snout twisted into an evil smirk at the thought of his brethren this very night, and thier coming reactions on what he planned to do. "your lives will never be the same again, my follower brethren." newly named loaw okar kahuakhaun set about his task. and one more dragoness different then the ruler hed pur in her place for good.

* * *

back in the present timeline, the albino fury female switched to a slower pace. he was deeper in the forest now. where she didnt know. but surely there not lurked that leaders tranced dragons here. not yet at least. "but that was nit the end of you, kahuakhaun leader of mass devastation, was it? to just become bitter wiith the nest you just left? to be an attacker wasnt enough?" the being was right. kahuakhaun had wanted more...and more...and more. his original task completed and unsatisfied with his situation completed under the moons first act he attempted to find more. the being cringed sadly remembering this. oh how that twisted monster certainly found it.

* * *

kahuakhaun, supreme leader of the night fury followers, breathed in a satisfied breath in the cool night air and opened his eyes. "ahhh more brethren to obey me." his eyes scoured his newest location hungrily. "more night furys." just like the previous nest where...his renewed purpose/journey began and he was made to see the true path, loaw okar wasnt satisfied _just_ with the others now obeying him as thier leader. kahuakhaun had an unsatisfiable hunger to seek out more of his kin and 'make them see' whatever means needed. hed just layed low the ruler here, a weak male unimpressive fury of equally unimpressive scale colors sealed its fate by loaw okars slate gray talons and fire. kahuakhaun believed himself the ultimate dragon in command if this second attack, sitting on his haunches watching his followers chase down with ease the frighted out of their scales natural furys. some pockets of defensive emboldened Resistance were present as they tried beating back the harassers however they could, but feeble at best in the confidant leaders opinion.

so he was surprised some time in watching for some time to see a clutch of dragons heading his way. two he dismissed as his followers. the third...his eyes nearly glazed over with a lust he didnt know he had: he was practically drooling at the sight of the new arrival. who was this amazingly sinuous captivating creature to have been brought to him? loaw okar the first supreme leader, knew well he shouldn't be showing this in front if his followers but he couldnt help it. "who is this? what does it want? to join with us or die here like the others do even now in refusal?" he prodded distractedly, giddy with this beasts beauty. she was a dragness, one with the most stare-worthy hide of scales hed ever seen. beyond pretty she was indeed. she seemed to know it immediately too. this female fury sure realized she was being studied by kahuakhauns sharp eye. she ruffled her perfect wings agitatedly, perhaps to show off more satisfyingly to that dragons hunger to take her all in.

she was a smart one too thought loaw okar: even sweeter. a perfect follower all to himself if he tread carefully: all **his**. her appearances consumed his mind several moments more, still drooling inwardly before regaining his dark authority. his eyes passed over two of his loyalists, one all of an unattractive muddy scales but transfigurated to see the truth just like him: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss (of whom brought anther into the light instead of capturing her original target; shed been sent out again since then) kahuakhaun clearly recognized that follower as barely being strong enough to belong among his furys, including one far murderous then this weakling, but only for his usefully brutal she could be to him. hed have ended her annoying boastful life-on-wings long ago if not for that. "my my what is brought to me what is your name?" loaw okar licked his toothless retracted gums in greed. the dragoness appeared unbotherd by his manner. she as well was cold and anilizing with authority to spare.

"my name is nightflight" a perfect name for a prefect dragoness as an attractive creature. fitting as you please. her distress came unbidden: "what are you doing, dragon? we live natural lives. we are all peacemakers and live a peaceful life. including that of our suspiciously absent nest ruler. why are dragons fighting dragons?" he smirked; now she understood her situation. "i do not understand all this...carnage." she finished disgustedly as she observed an attacker catch up to a helpless nest fury and neatly slice into it in revolting clarity into the undertummy. its guts were lovingly spilled onto the ground far below. nightflights distaste was kahuakhauns twisted pleasure to watch in turn: his master mind began plotting, a little twisting of words here, a tweaking of talons ther and shed be his. maybe even more then a follower too: that _beauty. _nightflight awaited his answer patiently as her revulsion of him grew.

her color scales were the purest sky blue in the middle of the day, her wings twinkling as if stars had fallen rom the heavens to land there and white slashes across her sky blue orbs reminded loaw okar of teardrops, over her past life shed soon shed no more. but that aura of quiet hidden power she radiated in waves: thats what attracted the leader in force. "little nightflight ive come to cleanse this nest of the unpure. those souls around me are not. youll understand." her voice was hard feline ice. "no i wont: this prophasized gibberish ive been hearing my dragons talk about is most troubling to hear. frustrating actually. i dont know what blasted place your twisted band of killers came from but im stopping it. it seems im left with no choose but to challenge you for control of the leadership." the males growl of pleasure indicated how he felt about it.

* * *

the white figure finally came to an exacustive stop in what she beleaved to be the deepest part of the forest. at leasty she thiught it might be. she highly doubted kahuakhans eyes and ear frills has penetrated this far yet. to me to stop and est before resuming her flee for permamat safety. "that wasnt the end of the story was it?" she mused aloud. it hadnt been! that muscly savage found our about nightflight alright. found her and greedily battled her. the figure reminisced with hesitation: the leader thought he had it all in his claws from the start, battling someone he thought lesser then he, but that wasnt the case. he had his talons full dealing with her, the fiercest battle of his life. brutality and smarts/size were not everything in a brawl...

* * *

a sizable crowd of seething night fury followers of various colors, thier task of converting or killing nest dragons completed, and gathered to watch. most stepping carelessly over eatchothers sensitive tails (accompanied by curses and whines of pain) to find a good spit of dirt to get a better view in the process. this new uninfluenced female by the name of nightflight had taken on thier black and geryblue striped leader; the mighty powerhouse loaw okar. it fascinated the breeders of darkness to see an opponent to the male who they looked up to so equal o him, with none of the truth thier leader exhibited. disappointing rely but this wasnt thier fight. they observed how she moved, lithe agile dancing around kahuakhauns murderous switchblade claws in an elaborate twirl of white speckled wings. _liquid_ even. the larger fury wasnt put off by his failures to land many determined blows. but his talons went his only weapons to play dirty. something he was good at from larning to be the god protectors chosen one. kahuakhaun easly stood aove the height of the sleek sky blue dragoness.

"time to dance big boy" smirked nightflight naughty, utterly enjoying herself in the heated battle, toying with the larger, tauntingly teasing her opponent. truthfully loaw okar wasnt that bothered by the barbs yet, hed faced nastier. thigh he wouldn't admit she was far more difficult then any foe hed faced since. the larger built up the gases n his throat of what his species as known for; a highly explosive purple fireball swiftly poured from his jaw. and if any dragon was good at it kahuakhaun was. "put your words where your jaws are" he spat back. she fluidly avoided his violet projectile smoothly with the grace of one whod been practicing all her life and shook her head mock sadly. "ooh i understand whats going on. well you shall not convert any more of us. your reign eds before it begin." she git close enough to bite down on kahuakhauns tail conveniently near her, she noticed weakness like that. loaw okar surged forward propelled by his pan/anger to nearly take an eye.

the battle was one of the very best 'the others' observing seen seince their lives began as willing followers, and it overexcited many. he wasnt so impressed, by the name of skitiva loaw ranak branarr, a viciously bloody nasty savage of a brute who cared little for the drama aot of thrilled followers often got and lusted for death whenever possible. no one liked her. maybe it was the mess shed become: no one knew of shed been that mangled in the wing area befor or after shed become loyal to kahuakhaun. maybe it was the way she never seemed to smile accept dealing death of furys she found. or it could just be the awful ound of the huge powerfully built furys tones, a sneering crackling nasally lisp that made other furys around her, want to stuff thier wings in ther ear plates. or tear hers off. she used that now.

"lousy and he knows it; couldve taken her out three times by now. hahaah. any of you think we couldve done it better? that bold female i know not its name sure knows how to frustrate my leader, putting off the inevitable. i think i couldve slipped in and taken the dragon, i couldve done i with my eyes closed, and my ear plates chopped off. the dragon hardly sees the mistakes hes committing. hes practically offering himself like a dazed fish for the female to beat him: not what _hed_ want id recon" seeing a few wel placed swipes of his claws failing to slow down nightflight fluidly flowing body kahuakhaun paused to hear what was being said of him. hurling another fireball to blow back the advancing female he manured himself carefully around so he was casually closer to the ranting. branarr carried on oblivious.

she sniveled to those ambling furys nearest her loudly. "i say we take her **now** and be done with this pitiful useless little charade. eeeeveryone here can see that if we let our 'fearless leader' stay in that ridiculous position its like hes practically _sitting still!_ we would be watching this whle thing play out, sitting here doing _nothing _while_ he_ gets all the good favors. moreover, i can testily see there will be an even bigger mess for us to sweep up. we will have two heavy loads to cerry and dump." what an insult to his leadership. she never knew what hit her. "you dolt stop that" she whined angrily, hissing and spitting venumn automatically from a hard unexpected blow to her side that sent the female staggering a tad into the slightly amused followers. "hold your insolent tongue, branarr! or lose it! see if im concerned" he glared at his equally as large follower challangingly, tucking his longish wing against his side he used to whack her aside with.

"and stay down. i dont need more needless deaths quite so soon into the birth of our movement, your existence by the moons command in my mind can easily be an acceptable loss. there is undoubatly another large dragon just like you im sure can fit your descrpition, and a whole lot nicer at that. id think about that if i were in _your_ wings" then he turned his attention back to nightflight without a backward glance. skitiiva rolled onto her paws, positively steaming. she sputtered and she cursed and she spat on the ground angrily. but a reasonable insult back she found she could not. so she sat the rest of the time in te throng of disinterested follower furys, watching the battle between dragons and vowing to her last breath shed find something to marr that smug look of his later. after all there was always a next time wasnt there? the draginess sneaking up to pounce upon his back forced him to return attention to nightflights attacks. shed hardly suffered a scratch so far to shioew for her injuries while loaw okar was a rather nasty rosy red around his claws and muzzle that would heal or scar over in time.

"i do not see the point in coming all this way to destroy a nest that once you mightve inhabited? didnt you used to live in a nest too?" asked nightflight with hoist pleading. "once" loaw okar said resentfully, slamming into the fury and tackling her to the ground near the far ring of followers. "i did. its ruler like your own was frozen in the face of truth. it dint like what i had to say...so i had to resort to...other methods of replacing her." nightflights barely concealed look of horror at those possibilities, and his clear refusal to add more, created an opaning to chaege the dragoness. she sprawled upside down. he tried to control his advantage to build up his fires but nightflight fast as lightning lept to her paws with an unhappy hiss. instead of feeling angry kkahuakhan felt a growig sense of approval at thus. this nothing night fury as cining out of nowhere to challenge him was a very worthy opponent. for a brutal leader like him it was just what he looked for. the dragon was still certain hed win though.

being pressed hard by nightflight on the deceive, kahuakhaun gave nightflight a thoughtful look. "you know, dragon, ive been thinking: how it feels to be on the ill end of everything. how those night furys closest to you appear cold and unwelcoming, then laugh behind you back when you turn away. no one wants you, no one needs you. little nightflight, ive **been there**. ive felt it and seen it. it hurts." he thew up a wing to shield himself from a fireball and continued unbroken, tangling the dragoness so she fell onto her stomach hard. "but i chose a better path through the god protector. it saw in me potential. so it made me leader of all furys. things have improved. i had to experience all the trials of my former life as something less then i am now to get here: but _you_ didnt." she nicked kahuakhauns snout sending a rain of scales showering in nightflights own blinding her. loaw okar withdrew with a groan of muffled pain: never id to let your foe know you hurt. "what are you getting at?"

"im saying i can offer this female better life too. look at the stars. you think all i say is lies but i tel it isnt. you wouldnt have to go through the rebuke i did to achieve it." a bout of laughter came from the observing flowers. "indeed he says! haah! did you think of that noble speech yourself before or after the moon put it there? im not dumb! shes not going to listen leader, shes going to lay you into the dust without second thoughts, leaving that mind of yours wondering just how she did it! its like eating water: doesnt go down that well. youre going to have to kill her. or let me do it. im a very large capable dragon, kahuakhaun." he didnt turn nor tense at branarrs insult reeking of thinly veiled contempt at the tide of this battle: he wasnt winning. despite his tremendous strength, nightflights liquid form flowed elegantly through every one of his assults to her. she was faster smarter in hers and she knew it. who was this foreign creature to best him? the sky blue dragonesses, cats' eyes a-gleamig slyly, came bonding to finish him off. time for a different strategy entirely.

what the leader didnt know was nightflight processed what hed uttered. it explained alot and she wouldnt admit shed become a bit frighted about the fate of all furys. what right dud these things and thier disasterdly monster of a leader have to wreck a nest thatd done nothing to thiers? it didnt make any sense. shed never also say that this night fury was by far the toughest opponent shed ever fought, and fused to go down even after all the moves shed executed. and nightflight won every time practicing her skills in a not so distant past the things she cherished about to be blasted into ash? thi foe clearly thought so. it put the dragonesses fighting into desperation to stop him. nightflight felt a weary breath enter her "i dont want to kill you. it isnt in my nature." "for one who fights so well?" asked a satisfied kahuakahaun smirking nastily.

she resented his reaction. " no i dont" she finished simply. she lowered herself tail lashing readily as the leader thundered toward him, then sprang onto graceful flapping wings, his mildly surprised expression brewing hope nightflight might yet end this battle vicriously. loaw okar whipped around again. "you think you can just stand there all night avoiding my attacks is that it? im a leader and leaders dont fall so easily." his snout crinkled darkly. even ranak branarr grudgingly couldn't hide her approval at how fast the challenger nightflight moved. he wings and her frame seemed to move effortlessly forward onto the front half of kahuakhauns body with a regal roar, tipping him yowling hysterically onto his backspines. at least the dragoness was breathing harder then she normally ever did, her exhales hereable. she sod on top of the larger fury and glanced calmly into kahuakhauns own. "im not that easily intimidated by you. why must you talk so mutch and not concentrate on fighting? had enough?"

the anxious and somewhat oversilemt circle of followers watched expectantly. thier leader had ordered them to stay away but now it appeared that command came under question. they couldnt allow thier influential leader to be killed. a few such as ranak branarr were more then ready to take on the female, if not for thoughts of what kahuakhaun might do to them. loaw okar fir his part, seemingly trapped beneath nightflights white striped abdomen, was feeling something he barely felt n a losing battle: satisfaction. yes she had won but it came off something more then that. she was a most powerful advisory..and there was merit in allowing her to live. he was a big dragon: he **could** take her out in time he was sure of the fight were to resume. he **could **cross her like the treacherous dark soul he knew he was. he **could** rip those beautiful wings off if he tried. but...if the opposite plan he undergo worked then itd surprise his furys. of that the leader guessed. nightflights muscles shifted telling his own gaze that she was ready for an attack to throw her off. and then it came to the dragon.

his muzzle morphed into a toothless grin. "hehee hahaah-haaha **_HAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"_** his deep thunderous laughter split the still night air. skitiiva snorted: thier leader mustve given into madness. would the stars above allow that? "ah little nightflight i must say you have massively acelled yourself. good for you. _good! _that was most impressive, how you fought back there. a mild source of fanciful amusement to my ear plates. those are quite rare these days." the larger furys smirk and eyes never left thier places. "its true i have lost. ordinarily thisd be where id tell my followers to rip you carelessly to nothing. and id done it before now if not for the actions youve proven to me." nightflight coudnt hide the confusion flitting in those pretty icy blue orbs set in that slender mesmerizing snout. how hed treasure that now...for shed never look that innocently beautiful again. kahuakhaun would make sure. he was still smirking nastily in a suspiciously superior leaderish sort of way. what was that mistifyingly smug expression for? if shed just won this night what was there to be smug for? didnt seem like there was anything for this leader to be smug about.

nightflight bustled slightly. "go. run. fly away, little nightflight" he whispered confidently "i shall not follow. but i would fly: fly far far away as fast as you can lest i change my mind. do not look back. go where no one can see you. my advice when you reatch that safe haven is do not leave there, otherwise i and others shall find you." his words felt like mental blows or commands and slowly she backed off him. her mind slowly was becoming panicked. her fear of being turned into one of those monsters around her or as wicked as thier deeds had proved in watching them. her fucus turned inward. she didnt hear kahuakhaun easily flip upright. he flapped his wings at her. "go!" she didnt need to be told a second time. overcome with a pure need to get out of this growing horrible scene. she glanced into those male toughend monsters eyes, slightly amused ones...she did not like she saw there, speaking untold darkness and twisted ways of conquest beyond meaning there. remaining silent she turned around and launched her slender frame into the air. an answering angry sceech sounded below the fleeing dragoness, the scource being the ebraged followers.

"what are you doing this isnt what we came to see. you orderd us to convert or slay any creatuire to not see the light through the all powerful god protectors will. why is this one escaping? an answer! an answer!" a female gold follower reluctantly burst out near her leader he last wirs taken up as a call by the others. "leave and kwt her go! there will be another time! a worthy advicatuy i say with delight she has been!" he disatractedly boomed, his hungry gaze taking in departing nightflights seemingly mocking wings. "hehe there will be a next time, little nightflight. yuo cannot escape me unless this dragon wills it." his casual acidic look land on ranak branarr momentarily so she got the point. hed plan on finding her later as sport with the help of the stars and 'the others' to twist her lovely attractive form and mind to his will pernanately. and hed use her for good purposes. hed seen that indeed shed bested him. but not when he had had his way in the end.

its be his obsession from that battle on to turn her: enlighten her. hed let her go because her sleek clever ways had nearly been the end f him. the less reasonable side of his altered self hated with terrible loathing hed let her go. "not ssssmart" the moons voice seared fiercely inside of kahuakhauns weary mind. the night fury sat thoughtfully on his haunches as the last of his quarry disappeared entirely into the night, his agitated and disappointed followers uselessly wandered the nest, and lowerd his head. he might understand this rebuke was coming, sience it made him what he was he knew repentance. hed accept whatever treatment his creater gave other fury that night survived to flee accept one. seething kahuakhaun would only find out about it much later.

* * *

the same white being in the present time had thought of these memories available to it in seconds. but seconds might give the tyrant fury all the more time to fid her. time to get moving again. shed fled the eye of loaw okar successfully enough but staying ahed of his demented followers was proving difficult. she needed a place to hide and a decent meal to feed her gnawing hunger/thirst: moreover she wished strongly to find out the fate of nightflight. shed have some answers about all this wouldnt she? plot on a cetain counter measure twi skillful fight worthy dragnesses together? stop that mad dragon? to get to the bottom of this? if sje could get to the other untranced female then shed feel safer. her thoughts got distracted as a possible sound alerted her. danger! there was no telling what oe what that belonged to or what hopeful fury had been sent this time to track it. the white being had been running and hiding for too long now that it was hard to imagine another existence., a sound? a noise?

the exaustd white furys ears twitched with it. she brije into a bound hoping that itf it was just a natural animal itd leave her alone. persuit meant a follower. the sound came again in the dark brushes slightly to her behind lft. she spun with a warning snarl just as the shape suddenly blurred into existence. "another night fury i knew it oomph" she mutterd as it slammed into her side toppling both follower to track her here. the white fugure already had to silence several of loaw okars furys so they couldbnt tell their brutish leader where she was in the land. the flung off the attacking dragon growling. "all right you found me. playtime's over though so if you insist n being a nuciemce then i will have to send yiu back to your leader not quite alive." the heap of what sje saw as a muddy brown coat of scales flopped messily in tangled wings to the forest floor. the feok its time rising to its paws, turning to witness a battle ready albino dragness.

"youre the lousiest yet: call yourself a follower? thats not how ive seen the better assassins hunt me. what is that? your tail isnt stabilizing that tumble ether: ridiculous. this is even easier then i thought. if this is the best he has to send after me now to try to seduce me then perhaps its time for kahuakhaun and his twisted bunch to find a new line of work." she eyed the unusual expression on the other followers snout as it steadied its paws clumsily. "and stop wailing how great and mighty your moon is: its just that. a source of light on an otherwise shadowed night. fight me if you can fury." those patterns on those wings/sides seemed familiar somehow, but the albino one didnt have time to process them as the opposing tranced follower ambled toward her hesitantly as if itd attack her. the white dragoness used that opportunity to promptly grab her around its throat and pin it there. for dragonsake shed _never_ for the life of her observed another assassin as hesitant and pathetic as this. well if it wanted to perish here with the firest leafage around it then so be it.

sje readied a deathblow when the drooping follower at last cried out. and cried out that albino furys name too. "wait wait nona. please stop! wait! ive fiund you! nightflight sent me to find you! ive word of your ally! ill tell you all! its me its me im her to help not to harm!" well tha haltered her asult in its progression: huh? what trickery? it figures 'the others' too could be tricky. they wer just blind enough for that. nona hadnt heard her name in awhile. how dud this fury know it. (the white furys name is nona) she felt stirrings of unease in her at this. sheed just about to end tiis truly terrible excuse of a night fury so why she stopping and listening to its pleas. possible this follower was familiar to her? "you are obuekhov? is that right? how? i dont-" she trailed off aghast. she stammered for sounds from her jaws but none more came; turns out she didnt have to. obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss was someone nightflight met not so long ago. and the answer blubbered out obuekhovs jaws unstoppably. almost faster then nonas ear plates could detect.

"ooh-oo im so utterly relieved i found you. i am. ive been searching for you under the guise of coverting or killing. nightflight: shes no longer the dragoness you mightve once remembered. shes like us. if you seek her out now...shell easily destroy you. i know her fighting style and its just as swiftly merciless as it once mightve been as one of yours we attacked that night. one one paw i want to help you but on the other i feel id ruin my enlightenment with silverwingthefury. hed find me. do terrible things. before all this happened she wanted for me to tell the dragon called nona that she wanted yiou ti remember her, but to sacrifice life so you could do what needed to be done. i felt ridden with grief and flew off to find this nona. ooh thi is all so mutch." never in her life dud nona observe a supposed night fury turned enemy break down and practically sob into the leafage under her. two things struck nona: how insane she seemed and how emotional this dragon was. like a thieving twpo legged had stolen its young fury at night.

shed put her frontal legs above her snout so nona couldn't see. her wings were shivering from her dragonic sounds of despair. she felt an unusual stab of pity for this follower, possibly out to kill her. cautiously against her will she padded to obuekhov and sat next to her, ready to leap away at the drop of a wing should the follower attempt trickery. obuekhov tensed sensing the follower fury next to her, a dragon her leader since the victorious conquering of nightflight ino the deadly loaw shar versel, had casually commanded be hunted down and through the stars linkage tell him where she was. obuekhov came off recirculate to give off nonas whereabouts to her powerhouse leader, for she remembered a different leader then. a simple arrogant male in a nest of silverwing. as equals. the fury felt delicate paw life her own away from her obs to behold a kind snout looking back. "hey itll be correct again soon. if you dont like what that dragon is doing then you should try stopping him and whatever plans are in further store for me."

"us" she muttered quietly "this doesnt feel right. im split: i donno what i should do. so mutch confusion on my true mission and guilt of what id done." nona hod well the deep shock she felt of taking in news her old if somewhat cooly queenly nightflight had been turned probably into a dark monster. but by her own will or against her choosing to? nona felt she knew the answer. turns out she didnt. "i watched her choose her own fate myself. i knew somehow i shouldve stopped her when she forced me to take her to silverwing" blubbered obuekhov sadly as if nona wasnt there. "she _chose_ to go after kahuakhaun herself? but why? didnt she know the fate shed become of it?" burst out nona exasperated at the news. "its silverwing because thats the true name of him i remember. and sadly yes, she did on her own. he wanted you to be able to have more time, so to satisfy my leaders hunger to obtain one thing more. after i watched her fly away the day of her spectacular battle" she began filling in nonas random memories.

"she found me by that river. she kne that if you were to lot against our movement then she needed to act. silverwing woiuldnt stay idle for long. she did it foir you nona: to give you time" she glanced hopefully at the albino dragnesses obs "now i have to live with the consequences." seeing no reaction she gazed searchingly into her eyes. "nightflight did it fir you" the implications of that were staggering. all this time she beleved that nightflight coukd be hiding someplace, thogh with liing to the in the same nest it wasnt her type, and to find out that. well shed not die of fright from the news. shed find out what to do next. nona eyed the follower hesitantly and obuekhov stared right back. this was going to be the hardest decision of her life but she felt it time to break away and return to her old life. "nona im with you. im joining sides with you. its time to make things right together. can we do this?" an alliance instantly developed then. both would make thier break from then on freeeing the devious mind of nightflight versel.


End file.
